


Anal Encounter

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Reminiscing, friendly visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony visits the farm and is scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is dedicated to my bestie and muse Desiree.  
> I feel like I should apologize to people about all the porn I write, but I'm not actually sorry so. . . Imma enjoy hell!

"I like what you've done with the place," Tony said, stepping into the parlor.

"Considering that Nat decorated. . ." Steve said, sitting across from him. "How are things, Tony?"

"Not bad, Cap. The Avengers are getting along well. I don't think you want to talk about them, though. We're doing what we usually do. How are things here? How are the Brooklyn Boys getting along on the farm?"

"We're good. It took some time to figure some stuff out, but we're okay here. Bucky's nightmares have slowed. He still has them, but not as often. He's happier here, so I'm happy here."

"The beard really works for you. And I never thought I'd see the day you'd wear flannel."

"It's comfortable."

"And he looks sexy," Bucky said entering the parlor, his dark hair in a top knot, his feet and chest bare. "The Daddy Steve look really does it for me."

"Gross," Tony gagged.

"C'mon," Steve said, smirking. "Bucky's grilling."

After dinner, the talk turned to old times with the Avengers, before Bucky's return. "Did he tell you about the first time we met Thor?" Tony asked Bucky, knowing that no one had told him. Bucky shook his head taking a swig of beer while Steve's eyes widened and he shook his head at Tony. "Well, we were on the jet after catching Loki. Thor stormed, literally, in and took him. Naturally I went after him. As I can fly, I was the best man for the job. Like an idiot, Cap here jumped out."

Lowering his beer, Bucky asked, "He had a parachute, right?"

"No."

Bucky's eyes narrowed at Steve. "So you're telling me that he jumped out of a moving jet without a parachute?"

Tony leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yup."

Steve closed his eyes, knowing that Bucky was going to punish him for that one. "You know me. I never could run from a fight."

"Oh, I know that, Stevie. Don't mean I ain't pissed au you jumping outta that plane. First you crash into the arctic then you jump without a chute. Next, you're gonna tell me you fought a robot on top of a moving truck." Tony laughed. "He did that, didn't he?"

Steve left the parlor and returned with another beer for Bucky.

"We're gonna talk about this later, babe."

"Crap."

Tony laughed as if he'd don all of it on purpose.

He probably had.

"So," Tony began. "Which one of you tops?"

Bucky's eyes watched Steve as he stood. He answered Tony's questions distractedly. "We switch. Steve, sweetheart, may I talk to you in the kitchen? There's a pie and I'd like to cut it."

With a sigh, Steve followed Bucky out of the parlor and into the kitchen.

"Buck-"

Bucky shoved Steve against the island, clutching the back of his neck. "You almost died so many times, Steve. You're too reckless. Do you know what it does to me? Knowing everything you've had to do, everything you've been through is my fault?"

"No, Bucky."

"If I hadn't fallen off of that train, I would have been with you. We would have gone down together. We would have woken up together."

Steve cupped Bucky's face. "So you fell off of that train on purpose? Was it to pay me back for making you go? You thought you should one-up me or somethin'?"

"You know I didn't."

"I know, Bucky. You saved my life that day, baby. I thought that you traded your life for mine. I thought you were gone, Bucky. I've told you before, but I didn't know what I'd lost until you were gone. I didn't know if I could go on without you. Even then. You were everything to me. Everything. Then, and now."

Bucky crushed his lips on Steve's, his hands fisted in Steve's hair and shirt. Steve said that Bucky had saved his life, but Steve had saved Bucky's soul, his mind.

"So are you two gonna cut that pie or bang on the counter?"

Bucky pulled away from Steve and looked at Tony. "Do you want an honest answer to that?"

"Cut the pie. Bang later."

They retired around midnight, Tony to one of the guest rooms and Steve and Bucky to the master bedroom. Steve did not even get a chance to remove his shirt. Using his superior strength, Bucky tossed Steve onto the reinforced bed. He followed, straddling Steve's hips. He nibbled at Steve's ear, "You're beautiful, Steve. I am so in love with you. How did I go so long without being with you?"

"You didn't remember me, Buck."

"Not when I was the soldier, Stevie. Before I fell. I wasted so much time. I could have told you that I loved you before I got drafted. I could have told you one of the nights we laid together to stay warm. I could have had so long with you."

"You're with me now, Buck. 'Til the end of the line."

Bucky nodded, claiming Steve's lips. Unbuttoning Steve's flannel shirt, Bucky ground his hips into Steve's. Groaning, Steve gripped Bucky's hips. "Is this punishment for being reckless?"

"No, that's coming later. For now, I want to be close to you."

So it wouldn't be rough. It wouldn't be punishing. It would be soft, healing. Steve kissed Bucky and, slowly, gently, removed Bucky's shirt. He had gone so long without Bucky. They had gone without each other. Now, at home, away from the danger they'd always faced, they could love one another as they'd wanted before the war.

Slipping out of his shirt, Steve kissed his lover, enjoying the soft feel of Bucky, remembering a time when he couldn't see Bucky, couldn't touch him, couldn't have him. With a sigh, Steve framed Bucky's face. "I love you, Bucky. Always have."

Bucky ran his hands down Steve's bare chest, caressing the quivering muscles beneath the golden skin. "I love you, too, Steve. You're mine now. Forever."

Pants followed their shirts, and Bucky's hand found its way down Steve's boxers, gripping the steel under velvet. With a moan, Steve pulled Bucky down to kiss him again, possessively, as if this could be the last time they would ever be together 

Steve wanted to be gentle, he really did. But he wanted to feel Bucky's skin beneath his hands more. Wit an unholy ripping sound, Bucky's boxers became tattered rags.

"You could have waited, Steve."

"I don't have to, babe. You're mine," Steve replied, rolling Bucky beneath him and gently nipped and suckled the column of his throat.

The fabric of Steve's boxers brushed Bucky's engorged flesh and Bucky arched into the feel of Steve's body against him, because there was a time he couldn't. A time when Steve wasn't there. A time when  _Bucky_ wasn't there.

Steve lips trailed down Bucky's body, Steve kissed the tan flesh that held the love of his life.

"Steve. . ." Bucky groaned as Steve circled Bucky's nipple with his tongue. Steve grinned, tonguing the puckered bud again. Steve's mouth and teeth were on him, stopping just short of pain.

Continuing his journey down Bucky's body, Steve kissed the warm skin in front of him, humming at the sound of Bucky's delight as he reached the hard cock. Taking Bucky into his mouth, Steve groaned. He swallowed it into his throat.

Bucky cried out, his flesh fingers threading into Steve's golden hair. "Christ, Stevie."

Humming deep in his throat, Steve bobbed his head, causing Bucky to arch beneath him. Steve thrived on Bucky's helplessness, on his vulnerability.

Reaching into the drawer of the night stand, Bucky grabbed a bottle of lube. After throwing it to Steve, he ordered, "Get me ready for you, baby. I wanna feel you inside of me."

Without taking his mouth from Bucky's cock, Steve spread lube over Bucky's hole with his thumb. Squeezing more onto his long fingers, Steve began to open his lover, stretching him until he was ready for Steve's aching and leaking cock. Until he was begging.

"Now, Steve." Bucky pleaded, meeting each thrust of Steve's fingers, each suckle of his mouth.

Pulling his fingers from Bucky's body and his head off of Bucky's cock, Steve dropped each of his lover's legs over an arm and, after pushing his boxers down enough to free himself, thrust into Bucky.

Bucky's guttural cry of shocked pleasure went straight to his cock.

Bucky's pleasured groans of "yes, yes, yes" spurred Steve into a fevered pace that did not fail to meet their needs. Their need for each other. Their need for intimacy. Their need for love.

Bucky gripped his own cock as Steve battered his prostate, and stroked, matching Steve's delightfully punishing beat.

"I'm so cluse," Bucky whispered brokenly. "I'm so close, babydoll."

Steve could feel how close Bucky was. His tight channel was quivering around the invading flesh with his eminent climax. "God, Buck. You're so beautiful. Takin' me like a champ."

"Yes, Stevie. Take me. Make me come."

Steve's thrusts became erratic but Bucky was there to meet every one. "Come for me, babe. Come with me."

Bucky had always been a good soldier. As his cum splattered on his stomach and chest, Bucky's ass became a vice around Steve's flesh, causing a monumental explosion.

"Fuck, Bucky!" Steve cried as he flooded his lover.

 

The next morning, Steve left an exhausted Bucky asleep in their bed with a gentle kiss on his dark head. He slid into blue lounge pants and crept quietly down the stairs. He almost felt bad that he had used Bucky well into morning, giving his lover very little rest until he'd completely sated himself.

In the kitchen, he found a not from Tony on the table.

_Steve,_

_I can never meet your eyes again._

_I don't think these walls are as thick as you think they are. They definitely need to be thicker. Use concrete._

_I had nightmares._

_Tony_

_P.S. Next time, I'll bring earplugs. You guys weren't this loud in the tower, were you?_

Tony was joking. Steve and Bucky weren't  _THAT_ loud. Shaking his head, Steve moved to the refrigerator to put breakfast together. 

On the ebony door, spelled out in magnets, Tony had spelled a single word.

L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E 

Okay. Maybe they  _WERE_ that loud.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome.


End file.
